


I Can't Live Without You

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [9]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: Blurr/Mirage: Baby come back/You can blame it all on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Blurr/Mirage  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Note:** Follows _Don’t Watch_. Sticky and spark smut.

Mirage was decidedly nervous as his transport shuttle drew closer to the Wreckers’ ship. Not about the mission, but rather over his reunion with his bondmate. He was afraid Blurr had not held to his promise to remain chaste. He was afraid Blurr _had_.

Interfacing others was part of their cover. Mirage was more aloof, could afford to avoid contact. He was the stuck-up noble, too good for the common mech, and he had always maintained discretion when choosing interfacing partners. It would not be noted if he suddenly stopped such activities. Blurr, however.

Blurr was beautiful, and playful, and so very sure of himself. He was a born sensualist, and chased his own pleasure and happiness with all the self-assured confidence that it was his right to have as any of the most self-centered Towerlings Mirage had ever known. He wasn’t cruel. He didn’t hurt mechs on purpose, and the trail of broken sparks he had left in his wake in the early days had confused him. Adorably so, because Blurr didn’t make promises to those mechs.

No, he made promises to Mirage. Promises that could ruin their secrecy. It was bad enough Ironhide had known, but at least he had never told anyone. Not that Mirage could discover.

Mirage kept the bond narrowed as his shuttle docked. He needed to report in to Springer before he could face Blurr. Whatever the mission was, it had to be important or they never would have sent Mirage to join the Wreckers for it. Another long-standing agreement. The mission first. Not only would it be obvious there was something between them if they fussed over one another, but that very thing was why bonds were frowned upon. It could cause them unnecessary trouble.

In typical Blurr fashion, Mirage had been smiled at and blithely told that if they slagged a mission that bad and were killed, at least they’d get a vacation together. Neither had a doubt that they would follow each other into death. Some could survive the death of a bondmate, but Mirage didn’t want to live in a world without Blurr, and Blurr wouldn’t leave him to face the next world alone.

Mirage’s trepidation grew as he neared Springer’s office. Even with the bond narrowed he could feel rage. What in the Pit could have angered Blurr so much that Mirage was able to pick it out of the flashes of thought and emotion, _and_ be projected that strongly?

“-your head been at?!”

Ever the spy, Mirage slowed as he reached the door and heard Springer’s voice, raised and just as angry sounding as Blurr felt.

“This is twice! _Twice_ you’ve fragged up something that should be as simple as falling down for you!”

Mirage wondered why Springer bothered to close the door if he was going to bellow that loud. He also felt a bit of his own anger rise. That was _his_ bondmate being reamed in there.

Yes. That _was_ his mate! Mirage jabbed the door controls and strode in with his helm held high. “Mirage, reporting for-“ He paused, glancing between where Springer stood, fists clenched and looming over Blurr, and where his mate glared up, optics bright, mouth pressed into a tight line. “My apologies. I seem to be interrupting something.”

Springer straightened, reining himself in with visible effort. He jabbed a finger at Blurr. “No more of this slag, or I’ll dump your sorry aft at the nearest space station. Dismissed!”

Mirage watched, affecting a blandly interested expression as his optics followed Blurr out the door. “Well, then.” He held out the flimsy with his orders to Springer, resisting the urge to huff as it was snatched from his hand.

“This is all you were told?” Springer asked, gesturing at the flimsy.

“Yes.” Mirage was well used to not learning the finer details of a mission until after he was on his way. Such was often the nature of covert ops.

Springer heaved an irritated sigh, and dropped into his desk chair. “Sit. I’ll fill you in.”

Mirage sat where he was gestured to, and listened, inwardly growling as Blurr’s recent failures were laid out. That was why he had been called. This next target was too great to risk on a mech that had screwed up twice in as many missions. The Wreckers had accomplished their objectives, but not as smoothly as if Blurr had been one hundred percent.

And it was all Mirage’s fault. Springer just didn’t know it.

“You’ll be rooming with Blurr,” Springer said, putting Mirage’s orders in a desk drawer.

Mirage smirked, standing as he recognized the dismissal. “Which of us are you punishing?”

Springer’s mouth opened before he realized that no matter which answer he gave, he’d be insulting Mirage. “Neither,” he settled on. “But you’ll be on his aft for this, so it’ll give you a chance to work on the finer details.”

Mirage tipped his helm in acknowledgement, then turned to find his mate. Too obvious a lie. Mirage was not trusted, Blurr was making a mess of things recently. Put them together, and they would be easier to watch.

Mirage followed his spark to the proper room, entering without announcing himself. The moment the door was closed, his back was slammed into it, Blurr’s mouth hard on his. Blurr’s lust was always a very clear thing to feel, and it filled Mirage, his own systems bursting to painful awareness. Almost before he could process it, Blurr was taking, claiming him, growling into his neck like a feral thing.

It was over just as fast, Blurr crying out, clinging to him as his hips pressed in hard, fingers digging in almost painfully to the back of Mirage’s thigh. Mirage’s sensornet buzzed in high need, but it hadn’t been quite enough to take him over too. He held Blurr as he whimpered, then began to move again.

“Wait,” Mirage whispered. “The berth, love. Let’s lie down.”

Blurr pulled back only far enough that they could stumble gracelessly to the berth. Mirage fell over him, rising up on his knees, and impaling himself. He went still, helm back as Blurr clutched at his hips, urging him to move. Mirage stayed a moment, just feeling, pushing along the bond for more of Blurr.

“Please! Please, Raj!”

Too wild, too needy. He’d done this.

Mirage moved, swiveling his hips slowly, grinding, using his greater weight to keep Blurr pinned beneath him. The smallest movements made Blurr keen, and Mirage watched him through dim, half-lidded optics. Desperate need played over the Racer’s face, his optics squeezed shut, mouth open, helm thrown back as he arched, pushing up into Mirage.

“So beautiful,” Mirage murmured, thumbs stroking the center line of Blurr’s chest. The locks clicked, and Mirage moaned softly. He teased more, but kept his hands flat, the pressure not allowing Blurr to open his plating yet.

Blurr gasped, and Mirage let his optics fall shut. He could feel the charge rising and rolled his hips just a little faster, focusing on the pleasure instead of his guilt. This time when Blurr cried out, Mirage was carried along with him. His valve spooled down tight as hot fluid washed over his nodes. He gasped, then again, intakes hitching even as he dropped forward, leaning over Blurr.

Before the aftershocks had even dissipated, Blurr flipped them, chest opening, spark pulsing between them. Mirage fumbled the command, but his own plating retracted, then Blurr was inside him even deeper, grasping, pulling, surrounding him.

It was hours later, as they lay panting together, sated, tired, that Blurr finally spoke. “Missed you.”

Mirage stroked his mate’s cheek, leaning in to nuzzle and kiss. “And I you. I’ve worried.”

“Haven’t touched any-“

Mirage pressed his lips to Blurr’s, cutting him off. _Not that._ “I was wrong.” He kissed him again, slower, deeper. _I was wrong, Blurr._

_I promised. I didn’t break it._

Mirage pulled back with a sad smile. “I know. This is my fault. The blame for your distress lies fully on me.” Blurr was shaking his head, but Mirage hushed him. “I let my self-doubt color my reason.” He bit his lip as fluid added a sheen to Blurr’s optics. “None of that now. I am truly sorry, Blurr.” _I’ve been aching to get back to you. Tell you how sorry I am. I love you so. It has been unbearable knowing I hurt you with my petty, unfounded jealousy._

“Raj…”

“Tell me you forgive me.”

Blurr blinked, and Mirage caressed the tear away. “Forgive you. Love you.” Mirage’s lips twitched into the slightest of smiles. If he said it, he meant it. “Forgive me?”

“You’ve done nothing to be in need of forgiveness.”

“Slagged up. Bad. Nearly got Perceptor caught. S’why Springer’s so mad at me.”

Mirage smiled a little more, dipping his helm to kiss Blurr again. “You can blame it all on me.”

Blurr finally grinned a bit. “That should be a fun conversation,” he said wryly. “Yeah, so ya see, Springer, my bondmate here flipped out because he thought I was falling for Drift of all mechs, and-“

“I did _not_ ‘flip out’!”

Blurr snickered, and Mirage went almost weak with relief. The Racer’s hands stroked along his sides comfortingly. “He’s pretty good in the berth. Wanna try for a threesome? Been a while since we did that.”

“You are incorrigible.”

Blurr just beamed. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Mirage rolled his optics, and flopped back, grimacing as something jabbed him in the back. He pulled his mask from under him, and leaned over to put it on the berthside table.

Blurr chuckled, and rolled over to sprawl across Mirage’s chest. “You love me.”

Mirage smiled softly, cupping his bonded’s face. “More than anything.”

 _Sappy,_ Blurr grinned into their kiss, purring.

Mirage chuckled, shaking his head, and relaxing as Blurr worked his fingers under armor again. _Insatiable._

_Complaining?_

_Never._


End file.
